deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Growing up in the '90s
I was just thinking how unfortunate it is for those who were not fortunate enough to grow up in the '90s, be it in childhood in or adolescence. Between Ace of Base, flannel shirts unbuttoned with cheap t-shirts underneath tucked into tight boot-cut jeans, the decade had everything one could want. And let's not forget about Canada's greatest achievement: Are You Afriad of The Dark?, the epitome of '90s campy greatness. Hey buddy lets not forget about the great shows/cartoons being aired in the 90's. example Dragonball and Dragonball Z. those were hands down in my personal opinion the best cartoons during the 90's PLATZY 05:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) What are yalls' view of the '90s, and were you fortunate enough to be an active stereotype of that era? --LBCCCP 23:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It was a fairly "meh" decade for me. What few comics I could get were often so laughably bad I'd sit down and read them for hours, laughing at "Cable". I don't really follow them any more, I was only in it to laugh at my generation. I came across as the standard nerd... for all the wrong reasons. Of course, being a cynicist isn't reason enough to not get punched in the face by football hooligans, but overall I'd say the laughs were worth it. Captain tweed 00:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I myself was born in the early 90's, so there isn't much that I remember. Even though I don't remember everything that happened, I do know is that it was a fun and awesome decade to grow up in. Most of the kids I went to school with were still pretty well behaved and friendly, unlike today's horrid and foul-mouthed youth. I also grew up with all of the Japanese fads including: Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblades, and...well...you get the point. The music of the 90's was also prety good; I remember coming home from school and my big sister would always have the tv set to CMC (California Music Channel). It seemed like everything they played was from Britney, Eminem, and N'Sync. I still liked most of the songs though. If I had spent more time with my brother, I would have heard more stuff from Blink-182 and all the other good rock artists at the time. Even though this didn't happen in the 90's, I also remember when 9/11 happened a week after my 9th birthday. I was in fourth grade, and it was a school day. My teacher seemed to have difficulty trying to tell us what happened, but I don't remember being afraid, just confused. I think I have reminisced too much, as I am longing to travel back in time to re-experience my childhood. :( I guess I remember more than I thought afterall. What a great decade to grow up in. It's been good. Out. AFriendlyNecromorph 03:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I feel that most people in america remember almost exactly what they were doing on 9/11, I know I do, I can hardly believe it's alredy been ten years since that day, even harder to believe it took 9 years to cacth/kill the man responsible, we all know who he is, no need to say his name. I too was born in 92 and had similar experiences to AFriendlyNecromorph, Pokemon, Digimon, and YuGiOh were pretty popular at least among our age group, when i was in 3rd grade one of my friends gave me half of his Digimon card collection lol it was a pretty lame gift looking back, but i was extatic about it at the time. PLATZY 05:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, AFriendlyNecromorph, indeed. Sounds very similar to my childhood, perhaps because I was also born in 1992. I'm not American but even in South Africa I remember my teacher telling us about it and showing us what happened on the news on the classroom TV. A very sad day - surreal that it's almost been 10 years. --LBCCCP 04:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, It's nice hearing from someone my age. It's sad that so many people had to die that day, and the fallout from that attack really set us back. I think it was harder for the adults to cope with what happened. However, the attacks didn't seem to have much of a lasting effect on the children around here (including myself). I guess it's just easier for kids to adjust and process that stuff, and it could also be that we lived too far away from it to be affected. AFriendlyNecromorph 06:31, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :One thing I know for sure; music died by 2000 and we now have sing-talk industry with disposable singers. — subtank (7alk) 14:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : :I myself was born in the late 90's and so have very few memories of it, but it seems to me people who grow up in a certain decade will tend to have a bias towards it, like the things mentioned above you may think what you grew up with was cool and that todays stuff is crap, but in the end everyone tends to think about that about there decade. People born in the 80's will think people born in the 90's are unlucky to be born in that decade, people born in the 90's will thing kids growing up today are unlucky. But in the end it all comes down to a general bias to what you grew up with. I'm not trying to say the 90's was a good or bad decade, I just wanted to let you guys know that every decade has its ups and down in the end no matter what way you look at it. Dawnofdoom999 02:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :'Tis true, 'tis true PLATZY 05:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :You just have to wait for technology to progress and your mind to slow, then every generation after you seems ''much ''luckier. Though at this rate, you will only be luckier if you do not live in America, as we seem to be upping the rate at which things go downhill. Vote Apocalypse, 2036! :For the record, I was born in 1991, like music from most genres and any era that it can be recreated from (though I tend to keep a smaller amount of music (compared to how much I enjoy listening to and know of) for my Winamp playlist starting around the 70s with a few exceptions), and have no bias towards anyone who isn't an idiot. Shotgunmaniac 00:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC)